


漏雨的木马

by realityyuyu



Category: SEVENTEEN - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-05
Updated: 2020-03-05
Packaged: 2021-02-28 23:55:21
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,912
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23025892
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/realityyuyu/pseuds/realityyuyu
Relationships: 奎八gyuhao
Kudos: 2





	漏雨的木马

其实任职第一天他就收到教职文秘的警告，她抿了一下浓腻的口红膏体，着色蜡遮不住的下唇斑。目光从尖角猫眼镜框外拐拐地撬出来。“金，我想你知道的，有些学生不值得我们的关怀。”

金珉奎大概知道她在讲什么，他之前任职的那所中学从消防门到校长办公室那一排金属储物柜上像长满了温带孢藓，充斥着涂鸦印花和不明张贴物。从大胃王社团海报到演出单，甚至还有打印出来的女生照片，用水性笔在双眼狠勾了红叉，大写的字符触目惊心。“Timothy是个人尽皆知的婊子！”他皱了皱眉，连续几个清晨用票据夹铲去固体胶附着的纸屑。金珉奎很少说脏字但在三天之内破了两例，质询学生和在前上司办公室将就着抽了一只蓝莓爆女士烟。“这是我第一次为教化感到动摇。”然后，他也离开了泥潭，困局和雅各布的天梯。

没有什么比前东家那里的恶意更加洞开了，金珉奎接过点名册随意翻了翻学生的资料。自generation Z自杀率变成被社会捕捉的话题，学校就会给离异家庭和精神创伤型性学生打上保密的档案标记。翻到徐明浩那页，指尖顺着黑色五角星停滞。照片上看，算是个漂亮的亚裔男孩，眼神像积雨云底部不安迫近的黑线，瞳孔焦距没对准镜头，感觉对方的灵魂在头顶量度三厘米下，看向自己，与自己交谈。没出所料，数据显示他处于人格障碍测试中那个较高的筛查区间。徐明浩可能永远不知道，在他热衷于用笔记本和透明胶带制作泡泡包装糖塑纸标本书的17岁，他在某一份纸质文件中被标红，监控，不着寸缕地腹议。

“Eight？怪吧，我是说，没有小孩会给自己取名叫Eight。”

生物教师这样回忆，他对于徐明浩最明晰的记忆是有关解剖青蛙的实验课。上课铃响，徐明浩才蹭进教室，手里捧着一个纵深浅但底盘面积很大的水缸。每个人都要去讲台上盖着的高脚桶里抓住一只青蛙，女生们通常不敢把贴钻的延长甲伸到黏糊糊的稠液中去，徐明浩下手倒利落，食指抓了脚醭往外扯着放进水缸。背包扔在该走路的过道上，水缸放进该装背包的抽屉里，趴在桌上盯着整齐的手术刀钳和解剖皿器发呆。其实学生们大多不敢动手，少有开了刃的，徐明浩就慢悠悠绕到对方的实验台前，用嘴里嚼烂的泡泡糖粘住镜筒上的通光孔。碰巧是西瓜味的粉红色香辛薄片，他把破肚内脏同色的树胶拉出细长的丝，直垂到洗手池。  
另一只青蛙也被打劫走了，一同放进用玻璃胶粗制的水缸里。徐明浩向那个目瞪口呆的卷毛男生笑笑：“要看点厉害的吗？”

然后他就像浮潜学员一样把鼻尖伸进鱼缸里咕嘟咕嘟地冒泡。男生难以控制自己胃壁涌上来的痉挛似的，从高脚椅上跳下来捂住嘴巴干呕。在这之后，徐明浩就成为了“喜欢闻青蛙的变态”。

金珉奎担任短期的行政助教，不任课只是做收发信函和管理学校皮筏艇队这样的杂事。所以他没能在一个较为学术的环境下接近徐明浩，徐明浩和他自身结成的空气占满一张桌子，像整天嚷着要瘦上三磅的女生一样只摄入苹果脆片和健怡可乐来维持行走消耗的千焦。他捧着装满炸蘑菇洋蓟和披萨的餐盘坐到徐明浩对面，好像坐上了徐明浩在放在塑料椅上的，无形的尾巴一样，不善的男孩抬起头来猛盯着他瞧。金珉奎第一次知道自己可以故作大咧咧又扭捏地边吃边问：“杜肯减肥法？”

徐明浩拍了拍膝盖上果肉烘干的碎屑，张口之前嘴唇翕动了一下。“金老师，所有油腻的食物都很恶心。”他斜斜抬起一边眼睛打量金珉奎的反应，对方根本就没准备接招。“是吗？这些油腻的食物倒是让我心情很好。”

金珉奎叉起一大块食物放进嘴里的样子就像暮秋狂储松果的栗鼠，他感受到邻桌几个女生往这个方向看来的目光。金助教很有人气，用她们找年长幻想情人的眼光来说是“英俊又体贴”，是无聊的人类群体中焦点型人种，而徐明浩讨厌被聚焦对准，拍摄档案照时，他下意识地把脸挡住了，总觉得下巴那里有一颗仅自己可见的咖色污痕，大概上辈子死于击穿下颚骨的致命枪伤。金珉奎不但没有恼怒，还夹起一块油炸的植物球茎，筷子沉底一圈一圈裹上蜂蜜芥末酱。“要不要尝尝看？”

徐明浩安安静静地观察着，他总喜欢把任何东西放在容器的正中央。被臼齿研碎的碳水，木块，泡进福尔马林试剂里的青蛙。这些究竟有些什么区别？金珉奎太天真了，这样的人是怎么做上老师的？最终，还是用手拿起了金珉奎眼里爱丽丝非食不可的方糖块，“Eat me”，意识躲在鼻腔下探头探脑观察到金珉奎一点一点涌上来的笑意。如果这算是和某个人的关系好上了一点，徐明浩吮着手指上的油屑心情怪异地想着，我做到了。

金珉奎承认徐明浩是有一点奇怪，但是怪不是贻害与全民公敌，充其量为黄色警示级的麻烦制造者。他见过很多类似的小孩，被emo和朋克元素毒害着幻想要在开向波罗地海的房车里做人生处处的美梦，但据金珉奎的想法，那只是青少年视角的不同理解，在他读书时摇滚学派就该下地狱，但每个人都会被青春期万能地消弭得救或是社会性同化。他默默地在笔记本上记下这一天，我们每个人都放松一点，这样太紧绷了。

在校庆日，徐明浩一反常态地来得很早，拖车的泥绿色橡胶绑带压在肩上，负重着两个大大的保鲜箱。大家在草坪上端着无酒精鸡尾酒闲聊，他就找来两张没人用的折叠桌，把熬夜烤好的纸杯蛋糕一颗一颗放在上面，成人拳头大小的植物奶油顶部用巧克力酱画着哭脸，非常徐明浩主义的达达派别画法。金珉奎本来在和教职员交谈，看到不远处守着免费摊位融化在充气沙发上的徐明浩，走过去假意端详歪斜的裱花线条。“我可以拿一个吗？”

“当然，金老师。”徐明浩为了献上最合适的魔杖而装模作样，食指在纽扣群落般的蛋糕中游移。挑中了横向第二排最左边的一个，就着油浸的纹路替他剥落了半边的罩纸，“这个是为你特制的，我放了很多糖，会甜一点。”

金珉奎和其他学生一样，上膛牙先把奶油硬壳凿碎，顺利地咀嚼吞咽。徐明浩笑眯眯地托着腮欣赏别人品尝他的私制，处理情感的枕叶瘀伤被最直接地口唇消解，湿漉漉的眼泪像兽群正分食蛋糕的，反刍的黏膜。他突然跑上台，乐队主唱还夹着拨片弹无人入耳的电吉他。徐明浩一把抢过立麦，伸到自己嘴边。

“大家——下午好！我有一个秘密要宣布。”深吸了一口气，指尖顺着裤缝滑下去，被兴奋和缺氧感轮番冲击到晕眩。负责编排节目和打手语的年轻女教师目瞪口呆，踩着高跟鞋跌跌绊绊地穿过草坪要去拔掉舞台右侧音响上的电线。

徐明浩环视了一圈和他年纪相仿的男生女生，不同的面孔在相同地令人作呕。“我在里面，全部加入了青蛙的尸体碎块哦！”

人群像蘑菇云层般爆炸了，干呕着尖叫地撞在一团以雌伏的丑态寻找垃圾桶和洗手间。平常用手指比V放在两边唇角伸出舌头的男生，只喝橘子汁又匆忙剥掉束腰去卫生间催吐的女生，统统沦为值得被黄沙填埋的玉米田。徐明浩直接从一米高的简易舞台上跳下来，慢悠悠地走向金珉奎的方向。“不用担心，金老师，你这份只加了一点我的动脉血。”

金珉奎面上没有表情，不知道在想什么。他很意外，红色的情绪就像斗牛面巾把人引入另一个极端却能独善其身。在等待对方变成一个不知什么时候会陷入暴怒模式的机械人时，他很不堪地发现了自己的惶恐。金珉奎把只剩底部残渣的纸托放回在桌上，“徐明浩，你没做，对不对？”为了能仔细地看清眼神，甚至把黑框眼镜摘下来折放在短袖衬衫里。“这不好玩。”

你不懂，金珉奎，这很好玩！他突然感到出奇的愤怒，头也不回地跑走了。中途绊上一只女生跑落的漆皮中跟鞋，摔了一跤，膝盖表皮被砖石擦出一条绽放的裂痕，血迹顺着腿骨滴滴答答地流下来，说不上全身哪里更痛。青蛙没有骨架的腹部最柔软，先刺穿声囊的话就连令人生厌的聒噪也发不出。金珉奎大概很擅长解剖课，徐明浩靠在厕所隔间画着生殖器的瓷砖上想，他没有许可单，只从医护室顺走了酒精和一卷纱布。眼泪变成生理盐巴砸在新鲜息肉上就愈加疼痛，徐明浩闭眼上深呼吸，觉得自己好像有点喜欢金珉奎。

这种令人窒息的感觉总让他想到公路旁黄白色的野生鹿警示牌，人们开过那里就会心惊胆战地降速。实际上他们也完全有概率撞死一个穿行乡间公路的人，但是人们会说，哦，看看那梅花鹿的眼睛在流泪，它多可怜。金珉奎呢？他是前去搭救一只鹿，还是故意撞上一只在柏油上烤焦的鹿？

在金珉奎的再三请求下加之所有学生都在食物中毒检测中呈阴性，徐明浩只得到了留堂的处理结果。金珉奎算是连坐，在活动室单独看守着他做填字作业或者听自己的布道。徐明浩倒是没有面部穿环，但校长早看不过眼他那些坠满金属扣结的裤子。他翻出道德教导用的学生着装建议图，左手拿着穿着露脐装袒出半边胸膛和腹股沟的女生图片，没找到适用徐明浩的暗黑视觉系所以只能用暴露着装代替，右边对比用的学生模特发蠢地套着运动衫。“你觉得哪个，更加…得体？”

徐明浩停下正在纸上拖出划痕的笔尖，这也是从金珉奎办公桌上偷走的一些笔，A字夹和瓶盖中的赃物其一。上端缀有一颗弹簧固定的摇晃毛球，在这之前，它属于绞尽脑汁向金珉奎示好的同班女生Florida，整天炫耀取了出生地的第二十七洲做名的蠢货。徐明浩腹诽着，在看到易了主的水笔后就故意在传试卷时把他的纸张弄皱。徐明浩盯着那张理应比较有性吸引力的照片出神，金珉奎，我也可以为了你做Miss Korea。令人心痒的冲动使他觉得自己像只发狂的啮齿动物。“如果我穿成左边的样子，金老师可以和我约会吗？”

金珉奎差点被口水呛死，但还是定了定神维持住道貌岸然。“不会，因为我是教师。”

“但如果你表现好一点，至少不再留堂，我正好有两张游园会的门票。”

徐明浩在桌下用厚跟皮鞋碰了碰金珉奎西装裤下的踝骨，他现在已经渐渐学会和金珉奎作威与逞能。对方坐直的身体明显僵硬了一下，翘起二郎腿防卫。“明浩的生物课程成绩很优秀，不想站在可以了解更广阔世界的视点上吗？不过我不推荐你进竞赛队，在我读高中时那等于社交自杀。”

徐明浩把白色毛球放在脸颊边偏头轻轻擦过，笑着开口。“我倒是不喜欢社交，也不害怕自杀。”  
用皮鞋敲击的攻击者变成金珉奎了，徐明浩又被用力地按了一下手心，对方的目光躲闪地洄游到工作电脑上。“别说傻话。”

徐明浩觉得自己皮肉下的细胞都在因着迷而瑟缩。为了作祟的猎奇，他在网上看过虐猫视频，点开的第一秒就尖叫着关闭了界面，这使徐明浩荒唐地放下心来，“我不是和那与之匹配的变态。”但喜欢金珉奎的感觉也有些令人起鸡皮疙瘩的诡异，他感觉叫做被掌控性快感的兽夹将他一口捕捉吞嚼了。

郊外的天蓝，金珉奎拿着鸡肉塔可和棉花糖让徐明浩伸出手来，“给你。”徐明浩盯着那团粉色的星云皱眉，“明明是你自己想吃吧。”他今天总算穿了点别人口中这个年纪的小孩该穿的东西，长袖卫衣，短裤和印花足球袜。金珉奎偷偷凑近打量，徐明浩狭长的眼皮上涂了一点蓝色闪片的眼影膏，像湖里粼粼的即刻要随水汽轻飞的光又像缠他落水的海藻。他格外喜欢，心底磨上一层砂糖的甜，不知是喜欢他身上混淆的美还是为自己多花费上的两寸打扮心思。徐明浩跟他逛累了就倚在等候区的栏杆扶手上点评：“坐在串型彩灯里就幻想自己身处在童话世界的人也是顶顶蠢。”金珉奎默默闭嘴怀疑这项娱乐决议。不是每个青少年都对游园会情有独钟，尤其是热衷大英百科全书和标本的徐明浩。

徐明浩指着气球射击给他看，努着嘴像贯用不懂装懂向男友讨喜的日本女生。金珉奎顺着他微屈的指尖瞧，最中心网球大小的黄色气球被紫色的同类包围着，击落十环的兑换奖卷礼是一只半人高的大毛绒兔子，粉红织线色温很高，像从火烈鸟身上编辑了生物基因，双层的塑料片眼睛能随摇晃踢踏踢踏地转。金珉奎打不中，他一抬起来气阀枪托木手就像个筛糠一样发颤，摊位老板尴尬地递来两罐胡椒博士汽水作为三枪空炮的相抵。

“你那样用肩膀夹着枪托能打中才怪。”  
“我的姿势本来就是正确的。”

两个铜币只有四次机会，徐明浩不满地掰扯着膛管时走火了一枪，目瞪口呆地看着橡子子弹正飘红心。棕色皮肤的矮胖店主搬了塑料凳来，给他抱下放在立柜上用铁丝束口的大塑料纸礼品袋。搬运动作因因过大的尺寸有点滑稽，像是抱了个半大的孩童。

金珉奎又领着他从鬼屋走了一遭，小腿肚上的筋都一抽一抽地跳，门票附赠的一小袋可食用血浆全被徐明浩抹在了毛绒兔子上，活像是邻州逃亡的电锯杀人狂诡兔。金珉奎还沉浸在真人版伽椰子的惊惧中，气喘吁吁地用手帕擦着额头上的薄汗，直到徐明浩突然转过头来问他：“你什么时候才可以跟我正式地约会？”

他真的很喜欢徐明浩潜心打造地狱兔子的样子，现在又抓着它的耳朵像是在号令手持操纵杆，像要开着推土机直碾到海湾里去。夕阳照进徐明浩蜂蜜茶色的瞳孔，脸上细小的白软绒毛和只属于男孩的荷尔蒙在阳光下烫滚开来。他情不自禁地说，就下次吧。金珉奎俯身捏起兔子耳朵吻了一下，把红绒布做的内瓤贴在徐明浩脸上，一个无形的吻痕。

地心深处的烟花开了，红色，黄色，紫色，银色，等徐明浩数到第七种颜色的时候才缓冲完对方刚才在干什么。金珉奎抓着西装裤膝盖那里的皱褶，“怎么说我都觉得等你十八岁以后比较合适。”他像准许女儿的课后约会般转头询问对方的意见，看见徐明浩正把脸埋进去狂嗅那一边的兔耳。

“…”  
被抓包了也不尴尬，他扬起脸来对金珉奎笑得狡黠，“拒绝提议的话我会做更麻烦的事情的。”

一把雏菊花梗被浇筑进水泥地里，等到去挖时，才发现那是一块包着困陷的甲虫和植株的琥珀。徐明浩搓着兔子侧腹拙劣的接线和编织标，他想，洗这种材质的长毛绒要用冷水慢慢地揉。他还想着，如果没有遇到助教金珉奎，金珉奎也许就是他的驾驶教练，和自己一起在太平洋海岸公路上毁掉爸爸给他买下作为大学升学礼的轿车。或者是自己的理疗师、牙医、香草味的羊水、躁郁束带、精神星位的斯坦李。金珉奎是什么，他就用那个容器里填满相应的依恋和陷落。


End file.
